I Promise We'll Be Okay
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: Brittany and Quinn decide to have their first time before they graduate and go off to college. One-Shot but might turn it into a two-shot if people want that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hey guys. This is just a quick one-shot I decided to write that I may turn into a two-shot depending if people would want that. It just came to mind when I saw a picture of Quinn and Brittany. Since there aren't many Fierce fics I decided to write one. Hope you like it. It's the first time I've written one that isn't Brittana so I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

Brittany and Quinn were laying in bed together with their legs and fingers entwined. They had been dating for a year now and it was almost time for graduation. Brittany was going to Julliard and Quinn was going to Yale and no girl had a clue what was going to happen next. Brittany had liked Quinn since sophomore year. They had been hanging out with Santana at her house watching movies when she looked over at Quinn and couldn't help to notice how beautiful the blonde looked. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform which made her look super sexy and her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She really should wear it down more often. But that was the first time she stated to feel attracted to Quinn. It only grew as time went on. By the time it got to junior year, she had developed a crush on her. She had been so distracted on some occasions in Cheerios practice that she had missed moves out of the routine which made Coach Sue very mad. She remembers exactly what happened that day when Quinn came to see her in the locker room.

**Junior Year **

_Brittany walked into the locker room sighing. Coach Sue had yelled at her in front of the whole team telling her how stupid she was and that if she wasn't thinking about rainbows and daydreaming she would be doing the routine. She had never been so humiliated before but Coach told her to leave so she did. She didn't want to stay with her saying mean things to her anyway. Brittany went to her locker opening it up. She saw a picture of her family. She lived with her mum, dad and sister so she kept a picture of them in her locker. Well both lockers since she had one in the locker room and her other one in the hallway. She loved her family and they were accepting of her too. She told them about her liking girls and all they told her was that they support her. Whilst she looked through her locker she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Quinn coming up to her. _

_"Hey." Brittany sighed closing her locker. "Why aren't you in practice?" _

_"I came to check on you B," Quinn responded taking a step towards her. "How are you feeling?" _

_"Like a sad panda. She was mean to me." _

_Quinn stepped up to her and stroked her arm. "I'm sorry Britt. If it's any conciliation I wanted to hit her myself for doing that to you." _

_Brittany laughed looking at her seeing Quinn smile. "That does make me feel a little better. Did you leave practice?" _

_"Well you see there are perks to being the captain." Quinn replied smirking. Brittany smiled and nodded. She looked down and sighed still feeling down about it all. She opened her locker back up getting her towel out of the locker along with her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. She knew a shower would definitely help her. Suddenly she felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her and was looking into her eyes. She had such pretty blue eyes. Just like the ocean and just like the colour of dolphins. She liked dolphins and it was a fact that they were actually gay sharks. She felt her heart beat faster. So this is what crushing on someone felt like when you were near them. She never felt like this with Mike last year. She looked at her whilst Quinn looked back._

_"It's not true you know." Quinn finally spoke snapping Brittany out of the daze she was in. _

_"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused whilst staring into her eyes._

_"Coach was wrong. You're not stupid. You're really smart. Just not in ways people understand."_

_Brittany looked at the blonde in front of her. "Do you understand?" _

_"More than ever." Quinn smiled and before Brittany could speak another word, she had leant in and pressed her lips to Brittany's. Brittany was in shock. Quinn was kissing her just like she had always imagined and it felt awesome. She was right about her lips though. Incredible soft and they tasted like cherry's because of the cherry lip balm she used. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment they were both sharing. To say that she was upset earlier, that was all forgotten. Now she was kissing the girl of her dreams and she couldn't be more happier. She felt her lips disappear so she opened her eyes and smiled at the girl in front of her who was smiling right back. It had been a perfect first kiss for them both. No moving of their lips and no tongue. Just perfect. _

_"Do you feel better now?" Quinn asked moving her hand up and down Brittany's arm soothingly. Brittany nodded in response happily. _

_"Yes. Thank you for making me feel better. Maybe you could come over tonight and make me feel better some more?" _

_Quinn laughed a little and nodded. "I'd love to." _

**Present Time**

From Junior year and onwards, things just got better. They hung out more, went on dates and kissed but they did wait to have sex. Brittany was happy that they did that because Quinn meant a lot to her and she deserved to be treated with the uttermost respect. She deserved it and she wanted it to be special and not just another person she would fuck. Brittany looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She was so proud at how far they had come from to where they were now. They had been a couple since the end of junior year and they still hadn't slept together. They had done stuff to each other, of course they had, but they hadn't gone all the way. Brittany wanted to talk to her about it but she didn't want to push her. Brittany decided that now was better than any.

"Baby?" Brittany asked looking at her girlfriend. "Can we talk about something?"

Quinn looked at her. "Okay I admit it. I was the one who stole the last bit of your birthday cake. I'm sorry babe it just looked so nice and no one was in so I just ate it. I'm sorry."

Brittany laughed. "I knew that was you! That day you came up and looked so guilty. As guilty as Lord Tubbington does when he has been smoking with his gang. Anyway that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously playing with their entwined fingers.

"I'm ready." Brittany stated looking at her girlfriend watching her lips turn into a smile. God, she has such a beautiful smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I am." Brittany began nodding looking at the blonde laying in front of her. "I mean we graduate next week and I want our first time to be perfect. We're in my room and no one else is in the house. We'll be in a long distance relationship in a couple of weeks since you're leaving to go to Yale and I'm going to go to Julliard so we won't have another opportunity really since the Glee Club want to hang out next week. I'm so glad we waited but I just don't want to wait any more. I love you so much and I want you, Quinn."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend. She had been wanting to have the same talk with Brittany so she was so glad she was on the same page as her. She smiled lovingly at the blonde in front of her pushing her onto her back and got up straddling Brittany. She smiled moving her hands over her arms feeling the softness of her skin. She always loved touching her skin because it was always so smooth and soft to touch. Especially her hands which is why she loved holding hands with her so much. She leant down and kissed her. God, her lips were perfect. She still felt the spark she had felt since their very first kiss in the locker room. They wasn't very experienced then but now she knew exactly what the blonde below her was going to do. She couldn't even surprise her any more. She smiled into the kiss feeling Brittany's hands come up to her sides moving her fingers up and down. Her touch was perfect. It made her feel so loved knowing she was in Brittany's embrace. She pulled away and smiled caressing Brittany's cheek

"I've been meaning to speak to you about that too. I've been ready for a while." Quinn confessed blushing. Brittany reached up and caressed her cheek. Quinn was incredibly cute and she always noticed when she was blushing how cute she can be. Brittany pushed Quinn's hair out of her face.

"I'm ready if you are baby."

Quinn smiled. "I'm ready too Britt."

Brittany smiled leaning up pressing her lips to Quinn's. She loved the feeling of the softness of her lips and she was excited to finally be able to show Quinn how she feels through her body. Quinn moved her hand up Brittany's neck cupping both sides of it whilst they kissed. It was exciting to finally get the chance. Brittany moved her lips from her mouth to her jaw kissing along it towards her neck holding her other hand at her waist, and before Quinn could say another word, she flipped them over so Quinn was below her. Brittany continued kissing down her jaw then as she got to her neck placed soft kisses over it. Quinn sighed in pleasure enjoying it running her fingers through her girlfriends hair. Brittany moved her hand under Quinn's top moving her fingers over her girlfriend's toned stomach. God she loved how he kept herself in shape but even if she wasn't she'd still love her. She groaned and sucked on Quinn's neck smiling when she hears her moan. Sensitive neck...yeah she loved it. She continued sucking on her neck moving her hand up her side lifting the top up with her to reveal her stomach. Still looked as amazing as ever.

"God baby, your skin is so soft." Brittany mumbled nipping on her skin whilst kissing down her neck.

Quinn couldn't reply. She was enjoying the feeling too much to be able to. Brittany was fine with that though and she continued kissing down her neck towards her collarbone sucking on the skin there. She heard Quinn gasp and continued sucking and biting on that spot to leave a mark. She wanted people to know who she belonged to so she made sure to leave a couple of marks on her body that were visible but it wasn't like Quinn minded anyway. Brittany pulled away admiring the mark smiling at it then turned to Quinn smiling.

"You doing okay?" Brittany asked moving her fingers to the hem of her shirt

"Oh yeah just great. But can you hurry because your girlfriend is very turned on right now."

Brittany laughed lifting the top over her head throwing it onto the floor kissing her girlfriend moving her hands up the sides of her body towards her breasts. Obviously when they had done stuff before they kept their hands above the bra or top so Brittany was quite excited. She continued kissing Quinn moving her hands around her back to unhook her bra .She slid the straps down her arm throwing it on the floor with her top. She traced her fingers up the side of her breasts before cupping them. She massaged them in her hands and they felt amazing. So perfect. She heard Quinn moan into the kiss and she smiled moving her fingers to roll her nipples between her fingers. She pulled away and looked down at what her hands were doing and she loved the way they looked and felt. She smiled and began kissing her girlfriend's neck whilst feeling her breasts.

Quinn was becoming way too turned on and to add to that she had Brittany teasing her. She had always been that type of person. She was nervous because Brittany had done stuff with other people when they weren't together but she hadn't. Since she met Brittany she swore she'd never let anyone else have her in a way she only wanted Brittany too. She moaned and put her hand on Brittany's chest.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "No everything is great but you're still dressed."

Brittany laughed. "Right, sorry. I'll just-" Brittany began moving her fingers to the hem of her top bur Quinn stopped her. She pushed them both up so they were in a sitting position an lifted her top up over Brittany's body admiring her skin as it got exposed bit by bit. She lifted it over her head throwing it onto the floor kissing Brittany once she had and moved her hands over her pale white skin towards the hook on her bra. She felt her girlfriend lead her hands to the front of the bra.

"Hook is at the front." Brittany mumbled before going back to kissing her again. Quinn kissed back unhooking her bra throwing it on the floor.

Brittany pushed her girlfriend back onto her back. She kissed down towards her chest and took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it whilst her other hand massaged her other breast so neither one was left out. Brittany believed inequality after all so she made sure that Quinn's breast got equal treatment. Quinn moaned running her hand through the blonde's hair enjoying it. Why they hadn't done this before she would never know but they were here now. Brittany sucked and massaged her breasts then switched sucking on the other nipple. She felt her girlfriend's wet nipple beneath her palm and smiled whilst continuing to suck the other one. She felt Quinn push her head away and looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked looking at her. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No I am." Quinn said moving Brittany's hair out of her face. "I just...I'm a virgin Brittany."

Brittany smiled caressing her cheek. "Babe, I knew that already. Don't worry, I promise to take care of you."

Quinn nodded and smiled laying her head back again. She saw Brittany smirking at her. "What?"

"Can we continue without you interrupting or do you have something else you want to say?" Brittany asked with a smirk upon her face.

"Well you are really hot but you know that already so I don't have to tell you." Quinn said smiling.

Brittany smiled back and kissed her before kissing down her body. She caressed her stomach before moving her fingers to her jeans unbuttoning them pushing them down her legs. She loved feeling her girlfriend's abs tense when she touched her. She heard the jeans fall to the floor signalling that Quinn had pushed them off then spread her legs saying between them moving her hands up and down her bare legs. She continued kissing her stomach before kissing further down. She moved her fingers of one hand up towards her panty covered pussy. What was hotter was that her girlfriend was wearing very sexy red underwear. She moved her fingers and started to rub her pussy over her thong feeling a wet patch there already. She felt Quinn's grasp in her hair tighten and she moaned in pleasure. God she wanted her so bad but she had to do this by Quinn's pace. Quinn pulled on Brittany's hair slightly.

"Britt, baby, come up here"

Brittany smiled moving her body to lie beside Quinn's so she wasn't laying on her. She continued to rub her pussy loving the sounds that were coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. She felt a hand go to her pants and started to push them down the best they could. She smiled and pushed her pants down her legs kicking them off. Brittany rubbed faster smiling at the look on Quinn's face. It was pure pleasure.

"How you feeling baby?" Brittany asked pressing a finger down on her slit through her thong and smiled as Quinn moaned again

"G-Good." Quinn moaned out moving her hand to Brittany's hair. "More."

Brittany moved her fingers to the edge of her thong and pushed it down her legs taking them off her throwing it onto the floor. She looked down at her girlfriend' pussy and gasped. It was freshly shaven with a bit of hair above it which just made it perfect. Brittany spread her girlfriend's legs a little wider and started to move her fingers up and down her pussy feeling wetness cover her fingers. Quinn moaned beside her and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany kissed back rubbing faster before moving her fingers through her folds gathering wetness onto her fingers moving them to her clit and began making small but fast circles. Quinn arched her back in pleasure moaning into the kiss pulling away slightly panting against her lips. God it felt good. She held Brittany against her as she played with her clit.

Brittany played with her clit until she couldn't get a grasp n it any longer. She was getting so wet and it was super sexy. She whispered in Quinn's ear telling her how hot she was and it was true. She moved her fingers towards her girlfriend's entrance circling it. She heard Quinn whimpering so she kissed her head and pushed a finger into her.

"Just relax." Brittany whispered into her ear. "I don't want to hurt you too much if I can help it."

Quinn nodded and felt herself relax whilst her girlfriend pushed inside her. It was a little uncomfortable but she knew it would feel amazing in the end. She had looked it up and people had told her stuff about it. She had asked the Glee Club girls about it and they did tell her what it would feel like. Quinn held onto Brittany and felt her finger inside her knuckle deep. It felt amazing and that was only one finger. She moaned when Brittany started to move her finger in and out of her.

"That's it baby. Relax and enjoy it." Brittany told her leaning in kissing her.

Quinn smiled and kissed back feeling the finger inside her move faster. She allowed herself to relax completely and let Brittany take care of her. She had no reason to doubt her so she wouldn't. Quinn moaned into the kiss feeling her legs soaked with her own juices which proved how wet she actually was. What do you expect? Brittany is super hot. She moaned running her fingers through Brittany's hair as she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy. Brittany pulled away and spoke softly into her ear.

"I'm going to add another finger okay?" Brittany asked looking down at her girlfriend. When she saw Quinn nod it gave her the go ahead so she pulled out and went in with two fingers. It wasn't any trouble seeing with how wet her girlfriend was but she had no intention of hurting her and when she heard her girlfriend moan louder she knew she hadn't. She smiled and placed kisses on her neck moving her fingers further into her. She allowed her time to adjust then started thrusting faster.

"Fuck Brittany!" Quinn moaned arching her back.

Brittany kissed her shoulder. "God baby you're pussy is so tight."

Quinn moaned holding onto Brittany whilst she thrust her fingers into her. It was embarrassing but she was close already. She knew it was because she was a virgin but still. She held onto Brittany as her thrusting for faster. So much better being with someone with experience in Quinn's opinion. One of them knows what they're supposed to be doing then. Quinn moaned as Brittany's thrusting got faster. She'd never felt this good before.

"C-Close." Quinn stuttered as she got closer to the edge. She felt Brittany kiss her shoulder and press her thumb to her clit whilst thrusting her fingers. Quinn moaned holding onto her and felt her stomach muscles tighten and she finally let go and came. Brittany whispered things in her ear whilst she came down such as how hot she looked and how beautiful she was when she came. Brittany brought her down from her orgasm pulling her fingers out sucking on them cleaning them. Quinn gasped watching.

"That's hot." Quinn commented with a smile on her face. Brittany smiled back caressing her face as her girlfriend looked up at her.

"What you thinking?" Brittany asked laying down with Quinn caressing her cheek.

"I'm just thinking about how much I want to do that to you when I gain enough energy."

Brittany laughed and kissed her. "I can't wait but until then you can just cuddle with me."

"That I can do." Quinn replied and cuddles into Brittany tracing her fingers up her sides. "I love you."

Brittany smiled and kisses her head wrapping her arms around her. "I love you too. It's not going to be the same without you in New York."

Quinn sighed and nodded laying her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I know but we'll get through it like we do with everything. We'll Skype or phone everyday depending on which one we can do. "

"Promise?" Brittany asked looking down at her.

"I promise, baby."

Brittany smiled and nodded holding Quinn watching as she fell asleep in her arms. She knew that the both of them would struggle with long distance since they had gone through high school together but as long as they had each other, Brittany knew that they would be okay.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


End file.
